legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Ruben27legobrick
Welkom Hoi, welkom bij ! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Bestand:Lego 71009-1.jpg. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! JeJo (overleg) 23 jan 2015 05:55 (UTC) Hulp Dag Ruben, nogmaals welkom. Ik dacht ik ga je een beetje op weg helpen, goed? Ik ben de beheerder van de wiki. Je kan me alles vragen. We zijn een wiki dus iedereen kan van alles aanvullen en aanpassen. Dus wees niet bang om bij een pagina van een andere iets te wijzigen, en kijk er niet van op als iemand jouw pagina heeft verbeterd of iets heeft toegevoegd. De wiki site heeft diverse die je op weg helpen en een heleboel 'gedoe' met categorieën overbodig maken. Eén daarvan heb je al gebruikt, de Product-sjabloon, bijvoorbeeld op pagina 60097 Stadsplein. Je weet al dat deze set uit gaat komen. Da's knap! Een mooie manier om te beginnen is dan het sjabloon Sjabloon:Verwacht te gebruiken. Hierdoor komt dat bij de navigatie onder in beeld en geeft het de mogelijkheid later snel alle nieuwe sets te controleren. Als de set is uitgekomen kun je dit sjabloon weer weghalen. Ik heb het sjabloon toegevoegd. Het eerste wat we op de pagina van een set aanmaken is inderdaad de set met het Product-sjabloon. Het staat dan netjes om de velden onder elkaar te plaatsen, net zoals het er uitziet als het blok met informatie wordt getoond. Ik heb je sjabloon naar boven gezet en de velden onder elkaar uitgelijnd. Het begint normaal gesproken met de afbeelding. Het veld voor het Nummer en de Titel (naam) van de set hoef je niet te gebruiken, dat wordt automatisch van de naam van de pagina gelezen. Scheelt weer werk. Ik heb het Nummer veld verwijderd. Omdat alles over LEGO gaat, hoef je LEGO nergens in te voeren. Sterker nog, als je dat wel doet gaan er een aantal dingen niet meer automatisch. Veel velden maken automatisch de categorieën aan die onder in beeld verschijnen. Door daar dan op te klikken kom je bij een centraal punt over dat onderwerp uit. Dat is reuze handig om te navigeren. Ik heb bij 'LEGO City' het woord LEGO weggehaald en nu werkt de navigatie. Wat ook meteen gebeurt bij gebruik van het juiste thema, is de kleur van de box. City is blauw en die zie je nu. Ook bij de naam van de afbeelding zou Lego weg kunnen, maar dat heb ik maar zo gelaten. Wat nog niet bestond was het subthema Stad. Nou is dat een lastige, want ook onder het thema Town en diverse andere thema's zit een Stad subthema. Daarom wordt die geschreven als 'Stad (City)', dus het hoofdthema tussen haakjes. En deze was er nog niet, want MeJo, mijn zoon, heeft vooral sets van Star Wars en niet van City. Behalve dan dat ie tot 3 jaar terug bijna alles van Politie had. Ik heb het subthema aangemaakt. Als je bij het beschrijven van de set gebruik wilt maken van een verwijzing naar een categorie, bijvoorbeeld City, kun je gebruik maken van het 'ConvCategorie' sjabloon. Kijk maar eens hoe die werkt. Onder Details heb je de samenstelling van de set beschreven, daarom heet dat op alle andere pagina's ook Samenstelling. Van set tot minifiguur tot accessoire, alles heeft een samenstelling. Ik heb de kop (2) hernoemd. Verder: helemaal goed, en leuk dat je zo bezig bent! Je hebt de eerste speldjes ook al verdiend. Ga zo door, en vraag maar raak. Categorie Hi Ruben, ik heb de categorie van City veranderd. Die staan allemaal op een Categorie pagina. Zo ontstaat de navigatie. Sets, minifiguren en accessoires zijn wel gewone pagina's.MeJo (overleg) 2 feb 2015 19:13 (UTC) Goed bezig! Hi Ruben, je bent goed bezig, man! Misschien leuk om Simpsons op de slider op de hoofdpagina te zetten? Haal Hero Factory er maar van af. Afbeelding moet maat 670x360 zijn. Succes.--MeJo (overleg) 14 mrt 2015 12:41 (UTC) Scooby-Doo Hi Ruben. Ik heb de naam van de pagina aangepast. Omdat het thema bij ons altijd een categorie is en het figuur een gewone pagina, kan er bij onze site geen verwarring zijn...beter! Echt leuk thema, trouwens. --JeJo (overleg) 20 jun 2015 10:04 (UTC) Overnemen? Hi Ruben, vindt je het wat om de wiki over te nemen? We hebben hier thuis bijna een jaar niets meer gedaan. Ik heb nu andere dingen die ik leuk vind. Laat maar weten op mijn overlegpagina.